From Coffee to Power: OFFICIAL
by Pieces-Of-Peace
Summary: After the war between Anteiku, the CCG and Aogiri Tree, Kaneki flees Japan to the US. But what will he do when S.H.I.E.L.D identify him? Rating changing to M for incoming torture / gore. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

The CCG investigators frowned as they watched a figure approach them. Many were busy tending to the wounds of their comrades, but the very essence of the figure left them uneasy, a chilling vibe wafting from the _thing_ that slowly drew closer. It was carrying a large blanket, and in belief that it was bringing a weapon, the CCG raised their weapons. A large gale brought on by an overhead helicopter blew the veil away, and the figure under the blanket became visible. Private Nagachika Hideyoshi, he was new to the CCG, nothing more than a mail boy. So what in _gods name_ was he doing here, on the battlefield of the newly deceased one-eyed owl?

Light from the helicopter shone down upon the two figures. Recognising the unconscious CCG boy, the onlooking investigators lowered their rifles, instead trying to get a clear look at the mail boy's saviour. It appeared to be another male, seemingly the same age as Hide. It had snow white hair, and it showed no hesitation or fear as it walked, instead it continued, stalking onward, not seeming to notice the weapons aimed at it.

The thing that set the investigators on edge the most, though, were its eyes. One was a calm, steely grey. It showed no fear, and simply looked onward, focused on getting help for the unconscious boy. The other...

The other was a kakugan.

The blood red pupil greatly contrasted the pitch black sclera. It stared ahead, rarely blinking. An eerie sight for any to see.

At last the ghoul came to a halt, stood stoically before Arima, who stared at it blankly. A staring contest began between the two, tension rising from them. Arima glared at the ghoul, and it stared back boldly.

 **"Who are you?"** Arima asked the young ghoul, eyes switching between Hide and the ghoul. His eyes were full of unwavering suspicion as he glared at the duo. Of coarse, seeing a ghoul willingly walk into a CCG base carrying a unconscious human will do that to you.

The ghoul frowned slightly, as if coming to a conclusion Arima was not aware of. It remained silent for a moment before replying. **"He needs emergency medical care. His name is Hideyoshi Nagachika, attacked by a ghoul of Aogiri."**

Tense silence began again, all of the investigators looking on in wonder, no doubt trying to figure out what Arima's next move would be.

 **"...Medical team one, Yuri Ozaku."** Arima called. A man with a red cross on his armour stepped forward, trembling slightly as he took Hide from the ghoul. It stared at him mercilessly, the message was clear. _Touch a hair on his head and I'll kill you._ And though it glared, it made no effort to stop him from getting to the blonde.

As the medic fled the scene, eager to evade the two killing machines, Arima turned to the ghoul once more. Fixing his gaze on the kakugun, he continued their 'conversation.'

 **"I will repeat my question. Who, or rather,** ** _What_** **, are you?"**

The ghoul frowned slightly. It was deciding on whether to tell Arima of it's status. Eventually it seemed to come to a conclusion, and replied:

 **"I an called 'Eyepatch.' I do not know if that will tell you anything. Though I do believe that recently you have re-named me.** ** _Centipede?_** **Was that it?"**

Arima frowned at the sudden hostile emphasis used on the second name.

 **"Correct me if I am mistaken,"** Arima said, slowly and sullenly in attempts to calm the ghoul, **"But are you, or are you not, the ghoul special Investigator Amon faced off against?"**

 **"I am that ghoul. I requested entry, and Amon would not allow me to leave. Combat was the only remaining option."**

Eyepatch seemed so broken. So empty. He wasn't like the other ghouls Arima had faced. He was _humane_ , and that was the highest compliment a ghoul could ask for, as far as the CCG cared. It wasn't often you met a ghoul like this. After all, one-eyed ghouls were always closer to humans than normal ghouls. But there was still a large issue to be spoken of.

 **"Where is he? Why does he not pick up our radio channels?"**

 **"He is not dead, if that is what you're inquiring, There was no reason for him to die."**

All of a sudden, the ghoul turned away. The conversation seemingly forgotten, as he began to leave.

 **" _Where_ do you think you're going?"** Muttered Arima, barely loud enough for Eyepatch to hear him.

Eyepatch glanced over his shoulder, pausing his walk and saying nothing as he stared back. The half-breed then turned away and continued leaving. **"I intend to return home. I have nothing left for me here."**

 **"And you're under the impression we'll just let you leave?"**

The ghoul, whose real name was Kaneki Ken, smirked back in response, clearly not taking the threat seriously. First-Class Special Investigator Arima lifted his briefcase, preparing for combat, but before he could release the Quinque stored inside, the ghoul disappeared. Looking almost as though he disappeared with the wind.

 **"Yes."**

* * *

Back at his tiny apartment, Kaneki groaned in anger and frustration.

 **"...Shit."**

He slumped down on his bed, ignoring the rock-hard mattress creak in rebuttal to the added weight. He allowed himself to fall from the mattress to the floor, where he left his head hanging between his legs.

 **"Goddamn it... Piece of... Ugh..."**

Realization hit him as hard as a train as he began silently sobbing. Two tear tracks formed on his face, one a icy transparent hue, and the other a thick burgundy. He was crying water and blood from his eye and kakugan.

 _What will I do?_ He thought, whimpering in distress _,_ _Hide knows about me... I am a monster... A ghoul! In addition, the CCG have seen my face. I... I cannot remain here. I cannot stay in Japan!_

Shakily, Kaneki stood, and limped to his wardrobe. Removing a large suitcase from it, he began to pack his personal belongings. He changed his clothes, before placing his bloodied fighting clothes and Eyepatch mask (Which he had retrieved on the journey home.) in the case. In another bag, be placed some of his favourite novels, as well as other essentials. After ensuring he hadn't left anything behind, he left the apartment, breaking the key in the lock. Looking back only once to see his beloved little home for the last time, he picked up his phone.

 **"Hello! Kaneki-kun! Are you alright? Are you alive? In trouble? Must I assist you in the murder of some _damn doves_?!"**

Patiently waiting for Tsukiyama to regain his composure, Kaneki remained silent. When the voice on the other side of the phone faded, Kaneki spoke up.

 **"I am fine. But I believe it is time for me to call in that favour you owe me..."**

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Just like in the original, UA and I are working together on this. Also like in the original, BOLD means JAPANESE SPEECH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I am fine. But I believe it is time for me to call in that favour you owe me..."**

 _ **"Ce qui? Whatever do you mean, Kaneki-Kun"**_

 **"Anteiku is gone, and the CCG have seen my face."**

 _ **"Oh. Désolé. I really am, Ken-Kun."**_

 **"The past is in the past. It was not your fault, Tsukiyama-sama."**

 _ **"But it will remain a tragedy. Jetzt! What do you need, Kaneki-Kun?"**_

 **"Am I correct in the fact you are of one of the wealthiest families in Japan?"**

 _ **"Oui."**_

 **"Is it enough money to get me out of this damned country?"**

 _ **"Habile... Yes, it is. I can send you to any country you desire, Kaneki-Kun! But do you really intend on leaving?"**_

 **"I have no choice."**

 _ **"Very well. But you will keep me informed, oui, Kaneki-Kun?"**_

 **"Of course."**

 **"Then meet me at the 13th ward airport."**

* * *

Kaneki awoke to the blaring call of the intercom. Inwardly cursing his limited knowledge of English, he couldn't help but wonder what in the _hell_ possessed him to choose America. It was nothing like Japan! There were cities bigger than any of the wards, for Christ's sake! Not only that, but as far as he knew, no-one in America was likely to speak Japanese. He would have difficulty finding a job, seeing as he could only just hold a conversation. Tsukiyama had arranged for him to take English classes, which he tried to deny, but the odd ghoul had ended up forcing Kaneki to go anyway. _If you don't take the class, I'll send the CCG after you._ Oh, Kaneki would show him...

But for now, the half-ghoul was stuck in a tiny private jet, flying straight to America.

Now, food was going to be a pain in the ass. He'd scavenged a few 'sugar cubes,' but he knew he'd have to hunt eventually. As such, he'd come to the conclusion to head to New York, as it was known for the high-crime rates. The ghoul had also decided to take up the chance of a new leaf, and was going to take a vigilante point of view. It was outlawed, Kaneki didn't know why. After all, even if you did murder the bad guy, you were just stopping him from murdering anyone else. Kaneki would go to the sketchy parts of the city once a month, and seek out a meal. A meal which _deserved_ to die.

Another new sensation he was getting used to was air sickness. It felt so weird! His stomach felt like it was lifted out of its place, then dropped back down. He HATED it! If air sickness was this bad, he was dreading jet lag. The half ghoul was certain that he was turning green. The infamous Eyepatch, defeated, by air sickness. Just as he was mulling over his thoughts, a flight attendant came in and told him to fasten his seatbelt. At least Tsukiyama had the decency to hire a Japanese attendant. If only the same could be said for the pilot. He didn't understand a word that crackled over the speakers. For all he knew, it could be Russian or German. Considering what the Gourmet was like, he wouldn't put it past him.

The woman smiled and sat down in a seat opposite him, before smiling and telling him to look out of his window. Kaneki hadn't even opened the blinds, in fear he would accidently open a window. He'd never been on a plane before. But, taking the attendant's advice, he scrolled down the blinds.

The view was breath-taking.

It looked as though he were flying over a bigger version of Tokyo! It was night, and he could see millions upon billions of lights flooding the busy city, as people rushed to their destinations. It was so crowded! There were queues for most of the shops, and Kaneki briefly wondered if an event of some kind was coming up. Cars were honking their horns at people who rushed across the road, and the people called back profanities to the drivers. The whole city seemed slightly more aggressive than Tokyo, but he couldn't make assumptions. After all, from what he knew, America had no ghouls.

Kaneki watched the people flooding the shops, trying to figure out what had everyone so worked up. There couldn't possibly be _this many_ birthdays. And it wasn't anywhere near Christmas or Halloween, it was spring. So those three were ruled out. Maybe it was a religious thing? Oh right, Easter was coming up. But the half ghoul couldn't bring himself to believe that was it. There were so many people! It could be Easter though. America had many more people than Japan. Maybe this was normal? Nah, no way that was it!

The plane began its descent, and Kaneki shakily stood to grab his hand luggage. The woman laughed when he fell over due to turbulence, and Kaneki couldn't keep himself from laughing too. After a few jokes and a minute of teasing, Kaneki was able to leave the plane, though he was happy to receive the number of the attendant. They promised to stay in touch, and Kaneki grinned as he waved goodbye. He hadn't laughed like that for a while. It was just like the good old times.

Though he still despised flying.

His case came rolling along the suitcase turnstile, and he grasped it before stepping onto fresh American soil. All in all, it had gone well, if you forgot the bemused police officer he'd had to knock out. (The damn retard had the audacity to look in Kaneki's case).

He was certainly oddly dressed, or he was in the Americans' eyes. His formal Japanese attire and white hair weren't helping any, but he managed to avoid questions aimed at him by using the excuse of cosplay. Which, to his amazement, worked.

Before the half ghoul could take in the surrounding area, (Hell, before he could blink) a large man barged past him. He was wearing expensive-looking leather, and had a large camera in his hands. He and several other reporter-like people rushed towards another man. The attention-attracter was wearing a suit tie suit, had dark brown hair- Well, it was closer to black. And a goatee shaved in an... original way. As the reporters flocked him like flies to a carcass, Kaneki heard some of their conversation.

"Mr. Stark! What are your plans on the new alternate energy you have talked about?"

"Mr. Stark! What are the future plans on the-"

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!"

"Mr-"

Kaneki glanced back at the somewhat amusing scene. It was not something you saw often in Tokyo, however the apparent celebrity's bodyguards had started shooing people away, startled; Kaneki fled the scene, for fear of being spotted. He approached a small vehicle. It was black and rusted, Kaneki could smell the scent of smoke coming from the driver's seat and the engine of the car. It was a four-seater, old, rickety, and clearly no-one else dared use it, as they each went to different cars. The windows were blacked out, and one was missing entirely, a wall of duct tape stood where the glass had once been. There was dents all over the vehicle, as well as a large one portraying a car crash. Painted on the sides of the vehicle were the words TAKI SERVICE. Before Kaneki could will himself away, whe blackened window opened.

"Need a lift?"

The driver was actually pretty average looking. Tan skin, unruly hair, tatty clothing. He actually reminded Kaneki of Hide. In fact, the driver looked like a poorer, darker version of the blonde. Kaneki smiled, now he'd seen the similarities, he knew there was no way he could or would refuse. There was no way a smile like that could be faked. No way that jokey-intelligent shimmer could portray evil.

"Yes please."

With one final glance back to the celebrity, who was still being mobbed, Kaneki entered the car. A shiver ran down his spine and he spun around in his seat, only to realise 'Mr. Stark' was staring after him. Kaneki just rolled up his window.

 _I have a dreadful feeling that this won't be the last time I see him..._

Along the journey, Kaneki found out the boy's name was Hari. And he was about a year younger than the half-ghoul. Kaneki also learnt that Hari liked to talk. He just sat in his ripped-up passenger seat, and listened as Hari blabbered on and on and on. Kaneki didn't mind one bit, he liked it. Hari really was a clone of Hide.

Arriving at the hotel Tsukiyama had booked him, Hari even gave Kaneki his number. The tanned boy had a cracked old pebble phone, it was barely functioning, and had no games, which Hari complained about. But it served it's purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**TG: I was quite surprised at all the positive response we received on this. Thank yo to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited.**

 **UA: It's because we're amazing, Gnat. :D**

 **TG: ...Sure. Anywho, we apologise for taking such a large amount of time. I had my exams, and Avenger is lazy.**

 **UA: You say that as though you aren't.**

 **TG: I am, but not so much that I wake up at 1:23pm on a SCHOOL DAY.**

 **UA: THAT WAS ONE TIME! ONE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN THESE SHOWS. (Sadly :()**

* * *

Several weeks had passed. In fact, it had passed so quickly Kaneki didn't even feel as though he had time to think. His stay in the hotel had been brief, but by the time they had managed to free him from the confines of his (admittedly small) room, Tsukiyama had paid for the half-ghoul to have his own apartment. It was a surprise, and a kind gift, one that aforementioned ghoul had to consider the cons and pros of for a hell of a long time, before agreeing. While it would be nice to be off the streets, Kaneki wouldn't put it past the extravagant ghoul to plan a few 'surprise visits,' which were unwanted. Thankfully, as he entered, he found there were no traps hidden anywhere. Tsukiyama was already trying to get him back to Japan, skilfully avoiding the subjects of doves in their conversations.

But as it were, the Gourmet had had little luck, and Kaneki was dead-set on remaining in Japan, among the oblivious humans.

The apartment Tsukiyama had bought him was small, as sending cheques from Tokyo was ought to be expensive. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom. The bed was old and rickety, the mattress even more so. But when Kaneki had told Tsukiyama, the ghoul simply blamed it on misleading online images, and his rush to get his 'Eyepatched Treasure' a home. Honestly, they were good excuses, but that was all they were. Excuses. His kitchen was connected to his living room, and the oven didn't work. Kaneki didn't care, he had no need for an oven. The fridge however, _had_ been working, much to Kaneki's surprise. Taking note of it's almost miniscule size, he stored his... Food... inside. He went out and bought tinned human foods, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he didn't eat. The smallest room in his ownership was the bathroom. There was an old shower, which Kaneki had cleaned and fixed himself, as the scent had been even more repulsing than the smell of freshly baked cake. The toilet, Kaneki had also had to fix, but seeing as his college reports didn't cover plumbing, he'd had someone else take a look at.

Upon arriving, the plumber had been absolutely horrified by the house, much more by the fact that someone was _living_ there. He immediately offered to assist Kaneki in whatever he could, and to pass on the word. Even as the half-Ghoul refused, the man insisted. Eventually giving up, Kaneki agreed, and the man introduced himself as Geoff Davies. When Kaneki had informed the man that he was better off than most people in America, he had smiled sadly and agreed.

At this time, Kaneki's knowledge of English was still shaky, but he could at least hold a conversation with Davies. Doing so actually helped improve his English, and as he told his new friend this, it only seemed to make him happier. He was happy to be helping Kaneki. Said Ghoul couldn't actually believe what was happening. He was gaining people. Friends. He wondered how they would react if they knew what he really was.

Davies had soon come upon the knowledge that Kaneki was looking for a job. After all, he could barely afford to pay his rent, and now he had debts to pay. Davies had, of course, told Kaneki it was fine and that he didn't have to pay, but the younger man insisted. As he now knew of Kaneki's little problem, he collected a small list of jobs hiring people in their district, and gave them to the boy. They weren't much. Cashier, assistant, janitor. All the jobs that no one else wanted, but the half-ghoul had been quite excited, jovial, even. And within the week, he had landed a job.

Having already crossed out possible jobs already, the list helped immensely. Kaneki had decided he could, and would not work in a food shop, or as a janitor, due to his heightened sense of smell. This ruled out almost three quarters of the list. He'd considered joining the police, but considering that he would eventually have to hunt, it probably wasn't the best profession. He continued on like this, until he came across a certain job.

 **HIRING**

 **Currently hiring in Yamanaka Flower Shop.**

 **No Requirements needed**

 **Must be 18+**

 **We are in need of a:**

 **Re-stocker**

 **Cashier**

 **Please apply now at:**

 **XXXX XXX XXXX**

 **.uk**

It was everything he could have wished for. Since he'd already passed the shop twice on his hunt for morgues, he knew of the flowers' effect on him. And for once, it wasn't negative. No, in fact, the plants had a soothing aura. They settled his nerves, and even pushed away his hunger! This was the best job for him, he knew already. Of course, this didn't stop Davies, Hari, or Tsukiyama from teasing him, far from it. They even came up with a nickname for him, _flower boy._ And Tsukiyama had made two. The other being, _human lover._

Despite their unbearable teasing and exasperating nicknames, the trio were happy for him. They each had their own ways of expressing it. Hari had offered Kaneki rides to and from work, which was accepted and appreciated, so long as it didn't disrupt Hari's own job. Davies had fixed up Kaneki's kitchen, emphasising the _free of charge_ when the boy attempted to pay him. And as for Tsukiyama, he had sent him enough money to pay the bills for three weeks instead of the normal one, and even sent a little extra with instructions to buy himself something. That is, of course, after he made Kaneki promise to send him a souvenir of America in the post, causing the half-ghoul to wonder if that was what the money was for. Despite that, he appreciated it.

And with that, we are caught up. Kaneki was currently sitting at the cash register, waiting for his final customer of the day to pick the flowers she wanted. As it seemed, she was having little luck. With a sigh, he got up, and walked over to her.

"I may help you?" He asked, mentally cursing as he realised the slip up in the greeting of his customer. Startled, she looked up, before realising it was the 'albino cashier' that he was known to the customers by.

"Oh! Why yes, of course. See, it's my husband and I's anniversary, and I just don't know what to get him! I heard that different flowers have different meanings, and I don't want to give him the wrong idea..." She started off as speaking rather loud and quickly, which irritated Kaneki immensely. But she soon trailed off into a low mumble. Kaneki quickly came to the conclusion that she was one of the people who liked to over think things, and thought for a moment.

"The pink flower you were looking at is called peony. Known as flower for riches and honour. If you buy it shows hope for future. The flower white is lily. It means sympathy. The lily is pink is means prosper and health, and devotion. If I were you, I take a bouquet of Pink Stargazer Lilies."

The woman was once again shocked, but this time at his seemingly vast knowledge. Smiling, she picked up a large bouquet, packed with white lilies, pink lilies, and peonies. "Well since I want all of those things, I guess I'll take all three."

Kaneki returned her smile, and scanned the flowers, before accepting her change and waving as they parted ways.

"Thank you for helping me!"

"Not worry, and again come soon!"

She laughed good-naturedly as she left. As she did so, another woman entered, and smiled. Upon seeing her, Kaneki nodded and headed to the boss' office, claiming his pay cheque, he thanked her and left. His shift was over.

Not missing how his stomach groaned, he bought himself a bouquet of lilacs. The flower that symbolised change, and the best at quelling his hunger. Second best had been claimed by Hawthorn, symbolising hope. And third was allium, meaning unity. Kaneki actually found it ironic that the three things he'd lost among his time with Jason would be the best to help him now.

He entered Hari's car, which was still as rickety as ever, and the duo drove off to Kaneki's home.

"Hey, Flower boy! What ya got those for?" Called Hari cheerfully, with a friendly teasing tone in his voice.

"A gift from boss for working hard." Replied 'Flower Boy,' an almost unsettling edge to his voice. But it was also cloaked in good humour.

"Isn't the boss a woman? Has she got a thing for you or somethin'?"

"Married already, Hari." And the friendly banter resumed from there.

But in the back of his mind, Kaneki could feel an irritating voice, cooing at him from the darkness in his heart like how a child would yearn for attention.

 _ **He's right there, ne, Kaneki-kun? You could make it quick, he wouldn't feel a thing...**_

Inhaling the scent of the lilacs rather harshly, earning a puzzled look from Hari, he felt the voice recede. Dismissing Hari from his worries, they continued their bickering.

Once again, the voice called out, begging for his acknowledgement.

 _ **Would it not be fun to eat him? To tear out his throat-**_

 _Stop it._

 ** _-dismember his body, rip out those eyes-_**

 _STOP IT!_

 ** _-GUT THE CHEST OF ALL THOSE MAGNIFICENT ORGANS! IT WOULD BE FUN! NE, KANEKI-KUN?!_**

Removing two small buds of the flowers, he placed them up his nose, hidden from Hari's sight. The voice quickly subsided, faded back into it's cage, while Kaneki mentally fixed the broken lock. But it wasn't fixed. It wouldn't be fixed. Not until...

 _I need a meal._


	4. IMPORTANT

**I apologise for the delay however something has come to my attention.** **This is imprortant.**

 **As it turns out, the entire storyline of this fiction is in fact stolen. It has not been stolen. It** **Is** **stolen. As in, the author has stolen it from someone else.**

 **While it may confuse many of you as to how an author could not know they had stolen the story they had written, I should like to bring it to your attention that there are two people writing this story. Or there were. UA has henceforth been banned from using this account.**

 **UA had managed to steal the entire story word for word from 'Soltis48' who had published it in French. To Soltis: As stated in the message, I do sincerely apologise.**

 **I reccomend anyone reading this story who is fluent in French to go and read the true original.**

 **As I understand that stealing a story, FanFiction or not, is a** ** _literal crime,_** **I will abandon this story unless the true author gives me permission to continue, at which point I will no longer follow his/her plot.**

 **To the readers: Please do not pester Soltis to agree, it is their own descision and if I find out you have been messaging them, this will be removed from the site.**

 **Although I must sound like a broken record by now,** **I apologise for both of our actions.** **Knowing on unaware, this is piracy and should be treated as such.**

 **Thank you for your time,**

 **TG.**

 **EDIT: I HAVE RECIEVED PERMISSION, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaneki P.O.V**

Sundown. It had many a name. The fiendish hour. Death of light. But my personal favourite, was 'The time the demons come out to play.' It was what my mother had called it, and although I no longer hold any respect for the woman, I cannot help but find her predictions true. After all, nightfall _was_ when the ghouls hunted. It is a safe haven to all those who the light has rejected, such as myself. At morning, the dark is cast away in the form of shadows, just as we are forced to adopt new identities in order to avoid execution.

The dark attracts the dark in people. They crowd around dingy streets in futile attempts of staying hidden. But the dark is no place to be safe. The dark brings out the dark in your soul and increases in tenfold. In light you are safe, protected. In dark you are shunned, invisible. No one will hear your screams in the dark. The dark is the time to play.

To choose to lurk in the shadows is not a thing one should do. It is not wise to tempt your fate. Those who step into the dark, even for a millisecond, are tainted. Forever.

But it is different in my case. It does not matter if I stroll into the shadows. It does not matter if I partake in the demons' games. For I, the true demon of the night, am right. Should I choose to end a life or save one, I will always be right, purely because those who oppose a monster never live long enough to voice their opinion. There is no one to say what I do is wrong, and therefore I am right in doing it. It may be a simplistic mindset, but it is a correct one.

You needn't wander in the streets of darkness long. There isn't much to see. The only thing I seek is the only thing you will find. I seek prey. I seek someone who has nothing. Nothing to worry about, no one to worry about them; just common folk with nothing to lose and nothing to gain. No one will miss such a petty existence, and the human will finally be helping the community.

These streets are the ideal place to find such a thing. The humans here are tainted by the shadows. The most prominent scents are of tobacco, marijuana, blood and urine. It is a dark place for the dark hearted. Those who have lost everything come here. And in losing 'everything,' they have lost the will to live.

A body. My prey. I didn't have to search long. This poor soul had most clearly lost everything. A pair on sneakers on the floor, with a note tucked between them. A rope hanging from the roof wrapped around his neck, and blades protruding from every spot on his body, the blood pouring out. Suicide is a common occurrence in places like these, and so the people don't take it seriously. The drunkards loitering among the premises even play with the hanging bodies, using them as piñatas. What's more, is that this is such a common occurrence, the police shouldn't even bother to investigate. Let them attempt to make the world a better place. Just like the streets, the people, and the monsters, the world is tainted.

Courtesy of inheritance fro Rize, my eating habits are more than messy. Blood spatters in all directions as I tear into the succulent flesh. Also like the deceased gourmet, I have preference in who I kill and how I eat them. People like this, those that were broken to their breaking point, they do not deserve my pity. They dESeRvE tO be ToRN apART lIKe tHe _MOnSterS_ tHEy aRE. They believed themselves to be worthless, then I will treat them as such. Those who kill unnecessarily are barely eaten, but are mutilated to the size of LEGO pieces. They remind me too much of Rize, and that just squanders my appetite.

An entrancing scent coats the scene as I finish my meal. The corpse lays on the floor, the rope having been a nuisance as I was eating. Ah, it smells just like the burgers Hide and I used to feast upon at _Big Girl_. A pity I can't eat them anymore. I think that's what I miss the most about being human; not being hunted for existing and being able to sit down and eat normal food with a friend. Severing the the arms from the torso of the body, I wrap them in tin foil just as delicately as a mother would cloak her child. After all, this is a rare taste, even among humans! Quite a bit of fat, just like in a beef burger. Delicious. I may as well preserve what is left to the best of my ability.

Obviously, this isn't my first meal. I've found a few. A malnourished woman with many a man's scent, her body beaten and broken, a muscled man with a scent wrought with such sadness it almost got through to me, a mere child half-dead, lying face down in a small river. Indeed, this world is in dire need of repair.

Pulling the black hoodie I wore back over my head and heaving a tatty backpack onto my back, I began to head home on my merry way. Nothing that had just happened was bad, it's not illegal to partake in cannibalism here in America. Occasionally I wonder why I didn't come here earlier. I could have brought the entire Anteiku group. Nishio, Touka and Hinami wouldn't have had to leave the 20th Ward, Irmi and wouldn't have had to go into hiding, and Manager wouldn't have... Wouldn't have...

Growling inaudibly as I ran my hands through my hair, I simply bade the darkness away. Not today, I'd just eaten. I wasn't dealing with this now.

So skulking around the city backstreets in a frustrated sulk, I simply cast my eyes to the moon. Shining eerily white as it glowed amongst the darkness of the sky; it glared down at the world with an unrelenting hatred, startled by the killer intent of the foe hiding in plain sight, the humans retreated to their homes. Maybe- Just maybe, if I hadn't been in such a fowl mood...

...I would have felt the dreadful sense of foreboding as the scope of binoculars glinted in the moon's weak rays.


	6. Final Page and Discontinuation

The white-haired Ghoul smiled cheerily as his customer exited the boutique, calling out a _'Have a Nice Day,'_ as they left. His English had greatly improved ever since moving to the States, though he still had a slight accent. Nevertheless, he had made great progress in his speech much to the enjoyment of his companions. Today, they had a small party planned to celebrate Kaneki's official One Year Anniversary of moving away from Japan. His smile only increased as his co-worker strolled through the door and announced that his shift was over, and she was taken quite by surprise when the usually stoic teen darted past her, almost knocking her over in the process. Outside the little flower shop, a small, bashed up, vintage BMW was parked directly beside the exit to the Hybrid's workplace. Two familiar faces were beaming at him from inside the vehicle, cheering for him to join them. Laughing for the first time in a long time, he opened the back seat door and climbed inside, Davies shuffling over so as to allow him entry.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. I thought I'd meet up with you at the house." Remarked the albino in amusement as he looked over at the two. In the Drivers seat up front, Hari's laughter increased and the ghoul caught the scent of salty tears leaking from his eyes. Beside him, Davies grinned even wider. The burly man was rather cramped in the back of Hari's tiny, trashed BMW, and ducked his head just to fit. After all, he did reach an impressive Seven feet Two inches in height. Running a rough, calloused hand through his scruffy, curly brown hair, he too finally gave in and joined the younger of the Ghoul's companions in laughter.

"D-Davies over there i-insisted, h-he wouldn't give me the key unless-s I came to p-pick you up," Hari wheezed through his laughter, tears of amusement freely running down his cheeks as he tried his best to calm himself. His dark blonde, almost tawny hair shook as he did, and he gazed into the mirror to meet eyes with the half-ghoul. His dark blue eyes shone with mirth at the ghoul's barely concealed confusion and amusement at all that was happening.

"That reminds me, why do you have a key to my apartment?" And immediately the bellowing laughter returned, Davies' being quieter than before, clearly sheepish. A sure sign of guilt. Silver eyes met with embarrassed green, and the elder turned away in slight shame.

"I had a copy made so I could work on your home while you were at work... Also, the coffee is greatly appreciated." He excused himself, quietening as Kaneki's furious gaze was turned to him at the mention of his favourite treat. Coffee. But before he could protest, Hari cut him off.

"Now now children, let's not fight!" -Hari

"I'm a decade older than you, kid!" -Davies

"I'm two years older than you too, Hari." -Kaneki

The youngest's laughter echoed throughout the vehicle again, and finally they came to a stop in front of Kaneki's house. The weary grey brick walls welcomed them as the trio abandoned the vehicle. Inside, the elevator was broken, yellow warning tape creating a barrier around the doors. Beginning the long, hazardous trek up to floor five, the blonde's cheers finally quietened and were replaced with over-dramatic sighs and wails of frustration and fatigue. Kaneki of course, was unphased, and did his best to warn them when a stair was about to snap. Davies was also used to the trip, though he was clearly frustrated by the condition the building was in.

They finally reached their room, 5E. It wasn't much, but it was probably in the best condition of anything in the whole block. The highlight to the entire area was probably the living room, which had an impressive view of the Stark Tower.

"Aaaand now! The moment we've all been waiting for!" Called Davies in excitement as he pulled out an expensive bottle of wine from his bag. "The drinks!"

"Dude. We're underage." Sighed Hari in disappointment. His blonde bangs covering his face as his joy seeped away.

"So? Just stay here for the night with 'neki here." The elder smirked, popping the cork from the beautiful green bottle. "You know you want it~"

Kaneki simply sighed in amusement. In Japan, the legal drinking age was twenty. He was nineteen, and had been eighteen when he first left Japan. That meant he'd never been legally allowed to have alcoholic beverages, then again he'd never _legally_ been allowed to join Aorgiri Tree and kill humans and ghouls alike. Lets just say he knew how to hold his liquor.*

Sighing in dismissal, the scruffy blonde reached towards the bottle and sniffed the alcohol inside. Wincing away from the smell, he turned to see Davies' excited eyes staring him down, and Kaneki pretending he didn't even exist as he read one of his novels. Shooting Kaneki an annoyed look (Hari had been planning to use the albino as an excuse not to drink), he cautiously raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip. Immediately his eyes bulged, his pupils narrowed and his body trembled in complete and utter _repulsion_ of the taste. Gagging into his hand, Hari sent a furious look towards Davies who was bellowing at his apparent suffering. It was almost unnoticeable, but even Kaneki was laughing at the blonde's over-the-top reaction, his shoulders shaking slightly and giving him away.

Throughout the night, Davies proceeded to get wasted, Hari took it upon himself to nearly burn the house down in a poor attempt of cooking, and Kaneki did his best to ignore the both of them; rising only to put out the fast-spreading flames.

Finally, at 1:57am, the energy of the blonde and raven finally caved in- as did their legs. Hari asleep before he hit the ground and Davies too tired to realise he had fallen.

Chuckling quietly to himself, secretly relieved the two had finally passed out, Kaneki put down his book and looked over at the two. Eventually giving in to his fate, Kaneki gently lifted the two by their ankles, certain that neither would remember in the morning, and laid them both on his bed. Smirking in a certain mischief the hybrid didn't often partake in, he wondered what their reactions would be upon waking. The apartment was quiet for the first time in a while, and Kaneki smiled happily to himself. Silence, the greatest gift man could give. Retaking his seat in his ratty, old, twenty second-hand recliner, he reached for another book, the final in the trilogy the teen was reading. It had been a long night, and Kaneki had been lucky enough to finish the first two in the same sitting, if you didn't count his brief help in averting a catastrophe.

The book he was reading was quite the page-turner, or at least it was for all that the albino cared. It was a written documentary of the 'heroes' of this particular city. Their strengths, powers, and even full short-stories of the various fights these people had won and lost. It was like a comic-book with no pictures, but instead with words that made pictures appear in the reader's head. Descriptions so detailed that Kaneki could practically see the heroes flying past him, his home reduced to rubble as they fought to protect their home. It was noble, if somewhat selfish. After all, they fought to protect the city because it was where they lived. Never once did they remain to clean up the messes caused by their wars unless it was on their own property.

For a hour, the albino simply relaxed in his chair, content to catch up on the world that had so quickly left him behind. That was, until exactly 03:00am. The devil's hour.

A knock on his door garnered his attention, and irritation flashed upon his face. Having finished his book only a minute prior, the hybrid was finally ready to turn in for the night. Idly wondering who on Earth could be at his door at this hour, he reached for the handle, the tender touch of fatigue dulling any sense of trepidation the albino might've felt had he had the energy.

Stood in the hallway was a young woman, he would guess her age to be around _. Calculating, cold, cobalt blue eyes disappeared behind a cheerful, excitable mask before Kaneki could even study her gaze. Locks of brownish-red hair fell just past her shoulders, curling naturally at the tips and the scent of her primrose-perfume wafted to his nose. She adorned an all-black attire, skin tight jeans and a leather jacket.

Smiling softly, her eyes twinkled as she gazed down on him. He would place her height at around 5'8, while his was still a measly 4'9. Glassy-eyed, her smile became a grin as the mask he'd seen her put on began to seem less and less like a fake personality.

"Hello, my name is Natasha Romanoff. Sorry to call in so late, I'm a neighbour who recently moved in, and I saw your light was on from outside. I figured I may as well come in and introduce myself." The woman chirped in such an optimistic tone that Kaneki found himself bothered, confused on how someone could be so happy at such an ungodly hour.

"Kaneki Ken." he replied awkwardly, after realising she was prompting a reply.

"Nice to meet you! Sorry for the intrusion, but do you mind if I let myself in?" The question caught the tired Ghoul in surprise, jolting him from his attempts at falling asleep while stood up.

"Has moving truck not arrived with furniture?" Answering her question with his own question was the best way of evading the situation he could think of. The last thing he wanted was for her to still be around when Davies- or Kami forbid, _Hari_ , awoke. Turning to his window to check his theory, there was no unloading vehicle in sight.

A smirk played its way onto her lips as she followed his gaze, not that Kaneki realised as his eyes were fixated outside of the window. "Nah, that old thing won't be here until tomorrow morning." Came the redhead's reply, her eyes shining with humour to some joke he didn't quite understand. "Anyway, thanks for the hospitality. That's what they say in Japan, right?" Her smirk developed from mischievous to victorious.

Meanwhile, a cold feeling had struck the hybrid, who felt a shiver of panic rush through his spine. She knew about Tokyo. She _knew_ about _Tokyo_! The question now was how much did she know. Was she a threat? Would taking her out cause upset in the city, or alert someone stronger of his presence here?

"Don't worry. We don't know too much," _'Natasha'_ assured, if that was even her true name. "What we do know, is that Japan shut down all entrance and exit of their country for _unknown reasons_ and that you recently arrived _from_ Japan on a _private_ jet. We're also aware that you aren't exactly 100% human. The airport scanners and cameras picked up high, and I mean high, RC cell levels. Levels on the same level as the Hulk.

"We've also noticed your monthly trips to the red-zone of the city, and that each time you return, your bag always looks a little... suspicious. Bulging with red markings smearing the sides doesn't exactly paint a pretty picture. Further inspection was required. Have to say, I was expecting a lot of shit, but I wasn't expecting a _child cannibal_. That was a shock. Now lucky for you, cannibalism isn't _technically_ against the law here, but it'll definitely warrant a few months- no. Make that _years_ of rehab.

"Seeing as your cute little friends in the other room obviously don't know about your little secret, I'm guessing you want to keep this quiet. Who wouldn't, eh, Hannibal?" Her eyes had slowly became more and more malicious, basking in a morbid, sadistic pleasure of dealing with the hybrid, who had been rendered unresponsive with shock. Throat feeling hoarse, he couldn't make a sound, let alone move or even _blink!_ Completely and utterly amused by his situation the spy was, he could tell. The thick, choking scent of pride wafted from her, almost making Kaneki gag in disgust.

Coming out of his shocked trance, the albino adopted a frosty glare, his own eyes glassing over as he hid his emotions. Having become used to people and ghouls like this back in Japan, Kaneki knew enough to be able to hold his own. Even then, he had never encountered a spy who not only had so much information, but had him in such a precarious situation.

"So here's the deal, Hannibal. We're going to be bringing you down to a small, secluded lab. Just to run a few tests. We've never seen anything like you. Don't worry, they're all entirely painless." Despite Kaneki's slight falter of the mask when she mentioned _'tests,'_ as he knew what that probably meant from Jason, he hid well. "Of course," Continued the woman, "It isn't like you have much of a choice. Either you come with us, we kill you, you aren't human after all. Or, if you want, we could shove you in rehab. The cuckoo's nest. One with _high_ security. Of course, then those young gentlemen in the bedroom would have to be made aware of why you just... _disappeared_."

Mulling over his options in silence, Kaneki broke each choice down in his head. Death, experimentation, or Hari and Davies _knowing_ , and being stuck in rehab. Probably forever.

Death sounded tempting.

He rose his head to meet Romanoff's gaze, "I happen to notice you been said 'we' quite much, never refer to you as a singular _you_. There are more of you?" It had been bugging him for a while now, ever since she revealed herself, in fact.

"Well duh. Shit kid. Haven't you heard of the Avengers? You really live under a rock, eh Hannibal?" Mocked the woman, leaning on the back of the chair, completely relaxed in the lion's den. In danger, yet believing herself to be completely safe.

Yet, he had heard of the Avengers. They were the heroes he had been reading about only minutes ago. "The Avengers? And you bitch about freaks _?_ What about Green Guy? Or so-called _'God'_ ? Or even Guy who got stuck in ice!" Came the immediate retaliation of the ghoul. Whether or not he truly believed it. There was a fourth option, but first he had to manipulate the manipulator.

"They don't fucking eat people!" Shot back the spy, annoyed at his continued arguing. "Don't you feel bad for the families of the dead? It's bad enough their kid or some shit killed themselves, and then they get this?"

"Too bad, so sad." Dismissed the hybrid, only to look back on his words. "Too sad, so bad? I don't know phrase."

"What, so you don't care?"

"Cats eat mice, cats kill the mice. I eat humans, I don't kill the humans!"

Biting back her tongue, the redhead sighed in clear frustration. Obviously she wasn't going to get anywhere here. This freaky kid just didn't understand! "Look Hannibal, you don't seem to get the situation you're in here." She fixed an almost predatory glare at the young boy, well-hidden fury beginning to slip out from under her mask. "You either come with me to S.H.I.E.L.D, or you come with me to a mental hospital. Your choice."

"And if I choose neither?"

"You don't have that option."

His gaze was emotionless, he calmly evaluated his situation and his choices. Watching him vaguely warily, Natasha stood upright once more, muscles tensing in case she needed to engage in combat. He noticed, and took it into account as he considered his options.

After several minutes, he seemed to come to his conclusion. Foggy eyes clearing as he awoke from whichever trance had once held him, the albino stared at her, oddly serene for one in such a precarious position.

"You'll have to kill me first."

With that, he burst from the crappy apartment, shattering the already cracked glass in his escape. Ignoring a furious roar from the woman, Kaneki focused his attention on evading the bullets being fired at him from the surrounding cannon-fodder. Of course, it wouldn't leave a scratch, but he didn't was this... _S.H.I.E.L.D_ place knowing _all_ of his assets, especially now he was on the run. Finally breaking free of the surrounding force, the teen cast his eyes behind him as he continued to run, only to be surprised at the sight of the ginger woman giving chase. She'd boarded a motorcycle and was now zipping after him and irritatingly decent speeds.

Growling in frustration, the ghoul headed into well-known territory, the slums. The buildings here were cast high into the sky, glass from the windows lying forgotten on the floor and graffiti coating the walls. Kaneki didn't like coming here too much, it stank. Smelt of garbage, sewage, drugs, alcohol and urine. The streets were almost abandoned, the people either hiding in their homes or lying await in a dark alleyway. Behind him, the albino could hear the motor of the bike roaring like a wild beast, matching its rider in ferocity. Risking a glance behind him, he growled in frustration. Natasha was still on his tail, gaining on him now. Sharp turns didn't do anything to deter her, and there was no way he was going to reveal his kagune just yet. _Damn!_ Clicking his teeth in annoyance, the ghoul listened to everything around him, forgetting the chase as he searched.

To Natasha, it was becoming easier to follow the cannibal boy, he was becoming predictable, following a pattern. As he made his next turn, she felt a stab to her pride as she realised his eyes were closed. It was almost as though he was taunting her! Feeling a snarl tear from her throat, she increased her speed. There was no way she was getting shown up by some damn kid!

 _"This is Black Widow, calling for backup, I repeat, Black Widow requesting backup support, over!"_

The boy had begun taking sharp turns, leading his pursuer into 'L' shaped alleys and slowing down, before rocketing off in the other direction. After nearly crashing straight into an apartment once, the woman learned her lesson rather quickly, and always took notice if the albino slowed, bracing for any tricks or traps she felt he might pull. Despite her complete and utter fury that she was unable to catch the teen, Natasha couldn't help but marvel at his speed. Kaneki was outrunning a motorcycle, a S.H.I.E.L.D motorcycle at that! They could use him, she knew they could. Sadly, based from his desperate escape-attempt, he wasn't interested. A pity, really.

Around fifteen minutes of pointless cat and mouse, the boy seemed to realise he wouldn't be able to outrun her. Outright snarling in resentment, the ghoul spun around, slightly startling the redheaded woman at his sudden change in direction. Grinning sadistically, she took out her batons, preparing for battle.

Abandoning the motorcycle once she believed he would be unable to dodge, Romanoff was vaguely surprised when the albino used it as a stepping-stone, before continuing his path to her. Throwing a left hook, she defended with one of her batons, deciding not to use the electricity inside unless necessary. However, she was once again astonished by the pure amount of force he put into his attack. This kid was stronger than he looked, and as they locked eyes with him, she could vaguely see the masked eyes of a warrior on his face. Kaneki was _holding back_.

She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frustrated.

On one hand, he was underestimating her. He wasn't coming at her with full force. It was an insult, she'd rather have her opponent dance on her grave than treat her as though she wasn't worth the hassle. On the other hand, she wasn't certain she could beat him at full strength.

* * *

 **...Aaaand! I shall leave it up to you to decipher the rest.**

 **I really am, so SO sorry. I was trying, I was really trying so freaking hard. I wanted to finish this for you guys, there's so many of you and I didn't want to let you down, but I can't finish this.**

 **I have NO motivation to write this. It isn't fun, it isn't inspiring. All it does is make me think 'Is this the best you can do' because to me, it seems so damn terrible. Aside from my own nihilism, I'm also going into heavy tests at school and I need to get my ass into gear focus. Study.**

 **This fic is being abandoned.**

 **I wanted to continue, I forced myself to write this chapter out. Edit it, check for mistakes, study abilities, but the entire time I just couldn't enjoy it like I used to. It doesn't help that I haven't seen either Tokyo Ghoul or the Avengers for quite a long time.**

 **You guys are free to continue this, but ONLY IF YOU NOTIFY ME and GIVE CREDIT WHERE DUE.**

 **One of the reasons I'm ditching it would actually be because of the whole 'stolen fic' issue a while back. I was _infuriated_ with my friend. All our 'Hard Work' was just something that they'd stolen from someone else. People didn't like our writing, they liked the original writer's writing. My confidence plummeted. Don't go bugging the original author by the way. They have no part in my quitting the story.**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **Signing off,**

 **-TGnat.**


	7. ALT: Party and Parting

****I found this little unpublished part and decided to post it as a final apology and goodbye. It was the original meeting between the Black Widow and Kaneki.****

 ** **Consider it an alternate ending. :)****

* * *

The white-haired Ghoul smiled cheerily as his customer exited the boutique, calling out a _'Have a Nice Day,'_ as they left. His English had greatly improved ever since moving to the States, though he still had a slight accent. Nevertheless, he had made great progress in his speech much to the enjoyment of his companions. Today, they had a small party planned to celebrate Kaneki's official One Year Anniversary of moving away from Japan. His smile only increased as his co-worker strolled through the door and announced that his shift was over, and she was taken quite by surprise when the usually stoic teen darted past her, almost knocking her over in the process. Outside the little flower shop, a small, bashed up, vintage BMW was parked directly beside the exit to the Hybrid's workplace. Two familiar faces were beaming at him from inside the vehicle, cheering for him to join them. Laughing for the first time in a long time, he opened the back seat door and climbed inside, Davies shuffling over so as to allow him entry.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. I thought I'd meet up with you at the house." Remarked the albino in amusement as he looked over at the two. In the Drivers seat up front, Hari's laughter increased and the ghoul caught the scent of salty tears leaking from his eyes. Beside him, Davies grinned even wider. The burly man was rather cramped in the back of Hari's tiny, trashed BMW, and ducked his head just to fit. After all, he did reach an impressive Seven feet Two inches in height. Running a rough, calloused hand through his scruffy, curly brown hair, he too finally gave in and joined the younger of the Ghoul's companions in laughter.

"D-Davies over there i-insisted, h-he wouldn't give me the key unless-s I came to p-pick you up," Hari wheezed through his laughter, tears of amusement freely running down his cheeks as he tried his best to calm himself. His dark blonde, almost tawny hair shook as he did, and he gazed into the mirror to meet eyes with the half-ghoul. His dark blue eyes shone with mirth at the ghoul's barely concealed confusion and amusement at all that was happening.

"That reminds me, why do you have a key to my apartment?" And immediately the bellowing laughter returned, Davies' being quieter than before, clearly sheepish. A sure sign of guilt. Silver eyes met with embarrassed green, and the elder turned away in slight shame.

"I had a copy made so I could work on your home while you were at work... Also, the coffee is greatly appreciated." He excused himself, quietening as Kaneki's furious gaze was turned to him at the mention of his favourite treat. Coffee. But before he could protest, Hari cut him off.

"Now now children, let's not fight!" -Hari

"I'm a decade older than you, kid!" -Davies

"I'm two years older than you too, Hari." -Kaneki

The youngest's laughter echoed throughout the vehicle again, and finally they came to a stop in front of Kaneki's house. The weary grey brick walls welcomed them as the trio abandoned the vehicle. Inside, the elevator was broken, yellow warning tape creating a barrier around the doors. Beginning the long, hazardous trek up to floor five, the blonde's cheers finally quietened and were replaced with over-dramatic sighs and wails of frustration and fatigue. Kaneki of course, was unphased, and did his best to warn them when a stair was about to snap. Davies was also used to the trip, though he was clearly frustrated by the condition the building was in.

They finally reached their room, 5E. It wasn't much, but it was probably in the best condition of anything in the whole block. The highlight to the entire area was probably the living room, which had an impressive view of the Stark Tower.

"Aaaand now! The moment we've all been waiting for!" Called Davies in excitement as he pulled out an expensive bottle of wine from his bag. "The drinks!"

"Dude. We're underage." Sighed Hari in disappointment. His blonde bangs covering his face as his joy seeped away.

"So? Just stay here for the night with 'neki here." The elder smirked, popping the cork from the beautiful green bottle. "You know you want it~"

Kaneki simply sighed in amusement. In Japan, the legal drinking age was twenty. He was nineteen, and had been eighteen when he first left Japan. That meant he'd never been legally allowed to have alcoholic beverages, then again he'd never _legally_ been allowed to join Aorgiri Tree and kill humans and ghouls alike. Lets just say he knew how to hold his liquor. ** *******

Sighing in dismissal, the scruffy blonde reached towards the bottle and sniffed the alcohol inside. Wincing away from the smell, he turned to see Davies' excited eyes staring him down, and Kaneki pretending he didn't even exist as he read one of his novels. Shooting Kaneki an annoyed look (Hari had been planning to use the albino as an excuse not to drink), he cautiously raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip. Immediately his eyes bulged, his pupils narrowed and his body trembled in complete and utter _repulsion_ of the taste. Gagging into his hand, Hari sent a furious look towards Davies who was bellowing at his apparent suffering. It was almost unnoticeable, but even Kaneki was laughing at the blonde's over-the-top reaction, his shoulders shaking slightly and giving him away.

Throughout the night, Davies proceeded to get wasted, Hari took it upon himself to nearly burn the house down in a poor attempt of cooking, and Kaneki did his best to ignore the both of them; rising only to put out the fast-spreading flames.

Finally, at 1:57am, the energy of the blonde and raven finally caved in- as did their legs. Hari asleep before he hit the ground and Davies too tired to realise he had fallen.

Chuckling quietly to himself, secretly relieved the two had finally passed out, Kaneki put down his book and looked over at the two. Eventually giving in to his fate, Kaneki gently lifted the two by their ankles, certain that neither would remember in the morning, and laid them both on his bed. Smirking in a certain mischief the hybrid didn't often partake in, he wondered what their reactions would be upon waking. The apartment was quiet for the first time in a while, and Kaneki smiled happily to himself. Silence, the greatest gift man could give. Retaking his seat in his ratty, old, twenty second-hand recliner, he reached for another book, the final in the trilogy the teen was reading. It had been a long night, and Kaneki had been lucky enough to finish the first two in the same sitting, if you didn't count his brief help in averting a catastrophe.

The book he was reading was quite the page-turner, or at least it was for all that the albino cared. It was a written documentary of the 'heroes' of this particular city. Their strengths, powers, and even full short-stories of the various fights these people had won and lost. It was like a comic-book with no pictures, but instead with words that made pictures appear in the reader's head. Descriptions so detailed that Kaneki could practically see the heroes flying past him, his home reduced to rubble as they fought to protect their home. It was noble, if somewhat selfish. After all, they fought to protect the city because it was where they lived. Never once did they remain to clean up the messes caused by their wars unless it was on their own property.

For a hour, the albino simply relaxed in his chair, content to catch up on the world that had so quickly left him behind. That was, until exactly 03:00am. The devil's hour.

A knock on his door garnered his attention, and irritation flashed upon his face. Having finished his book only a minute prior, the hybrid was finally ready to turn in for the night. Idly wondering who on Earth could be at his door at this hour, he reached for the handle, the tender touch of fatigue dulling any sense of trepidation the albino might've felt had he had the energy.

Stood in the hallway was a young woman, he would guess her age to be around _. Calculating, cold, cobalt blue eyes disappeared behind a cheerful, excitable mask before Kaneki could even study her gaze. Locks of brownish-red hair fell just past her shoulders, curling naturally at the tips and the scent of her primrose-perfume wafted to his nose. She adorned an all-black attire, skin tight jeans and a leather jacket.

Smiling softly, her eyes twinkled as she gazed down on him. He would place her height at around 5'8, while his was still a measly 4'9. Glassy-eyed, her smile became a grin as the mask he'd seen her put on began to seem less and less like a fake personality.

"Hello, my name is Natasha Romanoff. Sorry to call in so late, I'm a neighbour who recently moved in, and I saw your light was on from outside. I figured I may as well come in and introduce myself." The woman chirped in such an optimistic tone that Kaneki found himself bothered, confused on how someone could be so happy at such an ungodly hour.

"Kaneki Ken." he replied awkwardly, after realising she was prompting a reply.

"Nice to meet you! Sorry for the intrusion, but do you mind if I let myself in?" The question caught the tired Ghoul in surprise, jolting him from his attempts at falling asleep while stood up.

"Has moving truck not arrived with furniture?" Answering her question with his own question was the best way of evading the situation he could think of. The last thing he wanted was for her to still be around when Davies- or Kami forbid, _Hari_ , awoke. Turning to his window to check his theory, there was no unloading vehicle in sight.

A smirk played its way onto her lips as she followed his gaze, not that Kaneki realised as his eyes were fixated outside of the window. "Nah, that old thing won't be here until tomorrow morning." Came the redhead's reply, her eyes shining with humour to some joke he didn't quite understand. "Anyway, thanks for the hospitality. That's what they say in Japan, right?" Her smirk developed from mischievous to victorious.

Meanwhile, a cold feeling had struck the hybrid, who felt a shiver of panic rush through his spine. She knew about Tokyo. She _knew_ about _Tokyo_! The question now was how much did she know. Was she a threat? Would taking her out cause upset in the city, or alert someone stronger of his presence here?

"Don't worry. We don't know too much," _'Natasha'_ assured, if that was even her true name. "What we do know, is that Japan shut down all entrance and exit of their country for _unknown reasons_ and that you recently arrived _from_ Japan on a _private_ jet. We're also aware that you aren't exactly 100% human. The airport scanners and cameras picked up high, and I mean high, RC cell levels. Levels on the same level as the Hulk.

"We've also noticed your monthly trips to the red-zone of the city, and that each time you return, your bag always looks a little... suspicious. Bulging with red markings smearing the sides doesn't exactly paint a pretty picture. Further inspection was required. Have to say, I was expecting a lot of shit, but I wasn't expecting a _child cannibal_. That was a shock. Now lucky for you, cannibalism isn't _technically_ against the law here, but it'll definitely warrant a few months- no. Make that _years_ of rehab.

"Seeing as your cute little friends in the other room obviously don't know about your little secret, I'm guessing you want to keep this quiet. Who wouldn't, eh, Hannibal?" Her eyes had slowly became more and more malicious, basking in a morbid, sadistic pleasure of dealing with the hybrid, who had been rendered unresponsive with shock. Throat feeling hoarse, he couldn't make a sound, let alone move or even _blink!_ Completely and utterly amused by his situation the spy was, he could tell. The thick, choking scent of pride wafted from her, almost making Kaneki gag in disgust.

Coming out of his shocked trance, the albino adopted a frosty glare, his own eyes glassing over as he hid his emotions. Having become used to people and ghouls like this back in Japan, Kaneki knew enough to be able to hold his own. Even then, he had never encountered a spy who not only had so much information, but had him in such a precarious situation.

"So here's the deal, Hannibal. We're going to be bringing you down to a small, secluded lab. Just to run a few tests. We've never seen anything like you. Don't worry, they're all entirely painless." Despite Kaneki's slight falter of the mask when she mentioned _'tests,'_ as he knew what that probably meant from Jason, he hid well. "Of course," Continued the woman, "It isn't like you have much of a choice. Either you come with us, we kill you, you aren't human after all. Or, if you want, we could shove you in rehab. The cuckoo's nest. One with _high_ security. Of course, then those young gentlemen in the bedroom would have to be made aware of why you just... _disappeared_."

Mulling over his options in silence, Kaneki broke each choice down in his head. Death, experimentation, or Hari and Davies _knowing_ , and being stuck in rehab. Probably forever.

Death sounded tempting.

He rose his head to meet Romanoff's gaze, "I happen to notice you been said 'we' quite much, never refer to you as a singular _you_. There are more of you?" It had been bugging him for a while now, ever since she revealed herself, in fact.

"Well duh. Shit kid. Haven't you heard of the Avengers? You really live under a rock, eh Hannibal?" Mocked the woman, leaning on the back of the chair, completely relaxed in the lion's den. In danger, yet believing herself to be completely safe.

Yet, he had heard of the Avengers. They were the heroes he had been reading about only minutes ago. "The Avengers? And you bitch about freaks _?_ What about Green Guy? Or so-called _'God'_ ? Or even Guy who got stuck in ice!" Came the immediate retaliation of the ghoul. Whether or not he truly believed it. There was a fourth option, but first he had to manipulate the manipulator.

"They don't fucking eat people!" Shot back the spy, annoyed at his continued arguing. "Don't you feel bad for the families of the dead? It's bad enough their kid or some shit killed themselves, and then they get this?"

"Too bad, so sad." Dismissed the hybrid, only to look back on his words. "Too sad, so bad? I don't know phrase."

"What, so you don't care?"

"Cats eat mice, cats kill the mice. I eat humans, I don't kill the humans!"

Biting back her tongue, the redhead sighed in clear frustration. Obviously she wasn't going to get anywhere here. This freaky kid just didn't understand! "Look Hannibal, you don't seem to get the situation you're in here." She fixed an almost predatory glare at the young boy, well-hidden fury beginning to slip out from under her mask. "You either come with me to S.H.I.E.L.D, or you come with me to a mental hospital. Your choice."

"And if I choose neither?"

"You don't have that option."

His gaze was emotionless, he calmly evaluated his situation and his choices. Watching him vaguely warily, Natasha stood upright once more, muscles tensing in case she needed to engage in combat. He noticed, and took it into account as he considered his options.

After several minutes, he seemed to come to his conclusion. Foggy eyes clearing as he awoke from whichever trance had once held him, the albino stared at her, oddly serene for one in such a precarious position.

"You'll have to kill me first."

With that, he burst from the crappy apartment, shattering the already cracked glass in his escape. Ignoring a furious roar from the woman, Kaneki focused his attention on evading the bullets being fired at him from the surrounding cannon-fodder. Of course, it wouldn't leave a scratch, but he didn't was this... _S.H.I.E.L.D_ place knowing _all_ of his assets, especially now he was on the run. Finally breaking free of the surrounding force, the teen cast his eyes behind him as he continued to run, only to be surprised at the sight of the ginger woman giving chase. She'd boarded a motorcycle and was now zipping after him and irritatingly decent speeds.

Growling in frustration, the ghoul headed into well-known territory, the slums. The buildings here were cast high into the sky, glass from the windows lying forgotten on the floor and graffiti coating the walls. Kaneki didn't like coming here too much, it stank. Smelt of garbage, sewage, drugs, alcohol and urine. The streets were almost abandoned, the people either hiding in their homes or lying await in a dark alleyway. Behind him, the albino could hear the motor of the bike roaring like a wild beast, matching its rider in ferocity. Risking a glance behind him, he growled in frustration. Natasha was still on his tail, gaining on him now. Sharp turns didn't do anything to deter her, and there was no way he was going to reveal his kagune just yet. _Damn!_ Clicking his teeth in annoyance, the ghoul listened to everything around him, forgetting the chase as he searched.

To Natasha, it was becoming easier to follow the cannibal boy, he was becoming predictable, following a pattern. As he made his next turn, she felt a stab to her pride as she realised his eyes were closed. It was almost as though he was taunting her! Feeling a snarl tear from her throat, she increased her speed. There was no way she was getting shown up by some damn kid! Before the redhead could react, the ghoul suddenly shot into one of the apartments through an open window. Muttering a curse, the ginger leapt from her bike, and darted after him.

Inside, the walls were covered in blue and green splotches of paint, with crayon children's drawings all over them, in an half-assed attempt of decorating. There were still patches of wallpaper every here and then, but most of it had been ripped from the walls, revealing the brickwork beneath. Romanoff's ears strained to hear the slightest noise, only becoming irritated when the only sound she could hear were the floorboards straining under her weight. A sniffle caught her attention, and she turned just in time to catch the sight of a foot disappearing down the corridor. "Wait! Get back here!" Taking chase, she was irritated to realise he was already gone. In his place, a tiny child was staring up at her in pure horror, tatty black hair falling around her shoulders. A shriek of terror burst from the raven's mouth, deafening the older woman, and ran for the stairs.

Groaning in defeat as the agent noticed an open window to her left, Natasha lifted her radio to her mouth.

 ** **This is Natasha Romanoff calling S.H.I.E.L.D. Come in, S.H.I.E.L.D. Come in, S.H.I.E.L.D. Over.****

 ** _ **This is S.H.I.E.L.D, we read you loud and clear Natasha. Report. Over.**_**

Walking out of the front door, deciding to apologise by putting it back on its hinges, Romanoff grunted in acknowledgement at the radio's transmission. Honestly, she'd been half-expecting to have no signal.

 ** **Failure. The capture of the potential asset has failed. It refused our offer- both of them, and ran. Current position is unknown, over.****

Casting another look around the area, she realised that while she'd been cannibal-hunting, someone had stolen her motorbike. Then again, it was partially the woman's own fault for leaving so quickly, and not bothering even to take the key from the ignition.

 ** _ **Understood. Please return to Headquarters for further instructions. Over.**_**

 ** **Requesting pick-up, over.****

 ** **Affirmative, we have a helicopter locked to your position. It should arrive shortly. S.H.I.E.L.D over and out.****

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared up at the sky, dissatisfied when she noticed the sun peeking out from behind a few of the buildings. It had been a long night, and would probably be a long morning.

* * *

A single figure sat on top of the ceiling of a tall, dull, partially destroyed building. He had his back turned on the lighter path of the sun, and instead gazed into the dark of the retreating night. Currently under his studious gaze, an apartment building, slightly shorter than the others but in much the same condition, stood weakly. A paper plane, folded neatly in his hand, was promptly sent swooping down through one of the now destroyed windows, landing in the lap of a distraught teen. Said teen was of dark skin, darker hair, and once joyful eyes now dull and scared.

Hari opened up the strange letter in vague surprise, a headache resounding through his mind as his hangover came to bite him in the ass. All around him, the furniture lay destroyed, the wallpaper torn, and the cupboards cleared. Something had been inside during the night, searched everything, and his friend was gone. But now...

A light smile etched itself onto his face as he read the slightly wobbly handwriting of someone new to the English language.

His eyes turned to the figure on the rooftop.

He waved.

Later, Davies would ask him what the hell had happened the prior night, and where the fuck their foreign friend had disappeared to.

 _I am fine_


End file.
